Percy Jackson Assassin of Hestia
by Son of Athena 11 and 14
Summary: This is my first fanfic so yeah. *Coughs dramatically* Percy Jackson, killer of Kronos, bane of giants, killer of Gaia, all that stuff. But what happens when a certain someone comes back from the dead? What happens when Annabeth becomes a backstabbing little cheat? Find out by clicking (or tapping) on the nice blue title: Percy Jackson Assassin of Hestia.
1. Back From the Dead

**A.N. Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic ever so please try to restrain yourself from killing or throttling me if this story doesn't meet your expectations. Just a reminder: NO FLAMES PLEASE! Constructive criticism IS allowed. And if you're still going to write a flame, I'm not as old as you think :). Anyways, if you do write a flame, you're a complete b*******! Also, this is completely logit and original storyline (well, most of it) (60 – 70%) and I've never seen anyone who's come up with the same idea as this sooo… yeah, sorry if anyone has already done this and is offended by my work ( I doubt it since there are like, what, hundreds of Percy – becomes – guardian – of – the – Hunt and like, even more Perce – becomes – commander – of – the – universe ones) I'm very sorry. Ok, enough chit chat let's get to the actual story shall we? P.S. If anyone actually read this extremely long A.N. you get a virtual cookie. LOL! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does (lucky :p)**

3rd Person P.O.V.

BOOM! His head snapped towards the sound of the explosion He nimbly swung from tree to tree, much like what spider – man would do, except his 'webs' were made of magical iron and at the end of the rope there was a nice pointy bit of Primordial Silver, able to kill monsters and help the rope cling on to any surface, no matter how sleek or slippery.

The man quickly spotted two people in distress, and due to the fact that they were holding bronze weapons, they were probably if not definitely demi – gods. There was a boy and a girl, and they seemed to be about 19 – 21.

They seemed to be trying to fend off some shadowy warriors that seemed to be highly experienced. Then he looked closer and realized that they weren't actually warriors covered in shadows, but they were _made_ from shadows! The man dropped down and pulled out his dooble blades (yes I spelt double wrong on purpose because I like the way dooble sounds) and charged.

The five shadows spun round. Three of the shadowy dudes (NOT shades) aimed their bows at him and fired explosive and extra – sharp arrows whilst the other two shades pulled out swords that just radiated death. The shades suddenly grew wary, as if they knew this fight would be tough.

The mysterious man was the first to charge and he sliced at Shadow Guy 1, only to have to dodge an arrow by doing a backflip into a somersault. The archers were still firing which was starting to become annoying for the man, not because they could possibly severely injure or kill him (his armour would easily protect him), but because every time he tried to attack Shadow Guy 1 or 2, he would always have to dodge the arrows.

The shadow archers were amazing at archery, so good in fact that if it was a contest between Shadow Archer and Artemis she would win by a sliver, if that. Shadow Guy 1 and 2 both charged at him, allowing him to disarm Shadow Guy 1 and use him as a human (shadow, whatever) shield, forcing the shadow archers to stop firing their arrows. The man then pulled out a dagger that had flames licking the tip of the blade.

The man stabbed the shadow through the back causing him to dissipate. The archers resumed firing at the unknown man. The man started to get annoyed and stood still. The spikes that adorned his armour suddenly flew off it and directed themselves at the archers and the remaining melee warrior. A couple exploded due to the arrows coming from the archers but the rest made contact and when they did, oh boy, there was one hell of an explosion. The man suddenly saw another shadow about to kill the girl. He quickly brought out a silver dagger and threw it at the shadow and it went clean through his skull but caught onto the girl's sleeve, pinning it onto a tree.

With all of the shadow warriors gone, the man swung off, heading south.

"Hey, look, there's a note attached to the dagger!" the demi – god boy said. The girl pulled out the dagger and detached the note. "Read it!" the boy commanded. The girl looked annoyed, but read it anyway, but just to annoy him, she read it in her head. It said: _Love shall kill you one day. _"What does it mean, Annabeth?" asked the boy, who had been reading over her shoulder "I don't know Luke, I don't know."

Unknown man's P.O.V.

"You completed the mission?" "Yes mum." Hestia came forward and hugged me. "How was it, seeing Luke and Annabeth again?" she asked. "Horrible," I said, "It brings back so many memories." **(I honestly thought of leaving the chapter like that buttttttt… I'm not that type of author. ;)**

_Flashback_

_"__Please may the seven demi – gods of the prophecy stand forwards." Zeus boomed. We all stepped forward. "I shall offer you all godhood, but if you decline our offer, the council shall offer you a gift."_

_Zeus asked us what we wanted. Jason and Piper asked for godhood as long as they could stay together, Jason becoming the minor god of thunder, flying and lightning, whereas Piper became the minor god of love, beauty and charm speaking._

_Frank asked for his curse to be removed (I mean come on, who wants their life tied to a stick?) and in return he would swear allegiance to Olympus. Hazel also asked for her curse to be removed._

_And then Annabeth, my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth asked for something completely unexpected "Can we resurrect Luke Castellan please?" Hermes looked grateful whilst Zeus looked like he had just seen Poseidon fly ten feet in the air. "I'm afraid my child that the fates must –" Suddenly the three fates flashed into the throne room. Zeus almost fell out of his throne in shock. He quickly regained his composure and bowed before saying: "My ladies, how can I assist you?" _

_"__Quit the formalities Zeus, you wouldn't want a certain string to be cut would you…" Alecto trailed off, making Zeus pale drastically and straighten up and sit back down. "Hades… Bring back Castellan, for what is to come, he is a necessary ah… ingredient." I didn't like the sound of that, but hopefully it had nothing to do with me. Hades nodded and flashed away and re-appeared with an extremely shocked Luke Castellan. "Wha… How?"_

_"__Never mind, young one, we have resurrected you so that you can play an extremely important part in this play." Luke gulped and grumbled "Hopefully I don't die this time." "We shall see young one, we shall see." And with that, the three fates flashed out. Suddenly someone broke free from the crowd and ran at Luke. Probably an Aphrodite girl, I mean, he was really, REALLY handsome now, and he was about our age (17). It turned out it was Thalia, who slapped him round the face with an electric hand. Ouch. "Thalia!" Luke moaned, "What was that for?" "That was for betraying us!" she screamed. "I'm sorry Thals, I made a mistake." "Damn right you did!" Thalia said and hugged him before joining the hunters again. Zeus, who was getting rather uncomfortable said "Alright alright everyone can have their reunions back at the camp… But in the meantime… Let's PARTAE!" everyone stared at him, "What? Sure I'm serious and all but surely I can party right?" "Dad," said Dyonysus, "That is the wisest thing you've said in four millennia." "Thankyou. Wait WHAT?" Everyone snickered, even the gods. And the party began. _

_Time Skip_

_At the end of the party, I decided to find Annabeth who told me she was going to catch up with Luke. I couldn'y find her so I took the closest exit available. Oh, wait, that's the only exit available. As I left I heard two people on my left and as I turned, I saw something that made me want to blow up everything the gods ever created._

**Dun dun dun duna na na na** **. Cliffhanger! Don't worry I'll update as soon as possible, in fact, I've already started on the 2****nd****! Can you guess who the shadow dudes were, can you guess what made the man (*Cough Percy cough*) lose his temper (probably)? Wait and find out… In chapter two… (I like (vegetables) elipses.)… Lol… Oh by the way Leo's back baby! WARNING: There will be spoilers to Blood of Olympus.**


	2. Rumors

**Chapter 2 guys. I promised I would update soon didn't I? Review Reply:**

**Hippodog: Thankyou for your support I highly appreciate and thankyou for being my first reviewer ****J****. **

**So yeah hopefully you've figured everything out and whatnot so let's skip the A.N. and start the actual chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**P.S. I forgot to say, Zeus forgot to give the others gifts cause Luke came back.**

_Annabeth and Luke were making out, oblivious to the fact that I was only 10ft away. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" I roared. Annabeth looked at me fearfully, not knowing what to say._

_"__Percy I –" but I cut her off, _

_"__Don't give any of that 'Percy it was an accident' shit, I can't believe after everything we've been through, you've decided to cheat on me."_

_Annabeth had tears welling up in her eyes whilst Luke looked a bit uncomfortable. "Perce man – " but I cut him off as well,_

_"__No Luke, this is my first and only warning, don't mess with anyone who I hold dear to me, ok? You're lucky I don't kill you now, but what I will do is this." I said, looking murderous. I then_

_attacked him throwing puches flying. He tried to block but eventually I got under his guard, I feinted left and decked him in the face with my right. He staggered back, blood falling freely from his nose. Annabeth screamed, trying to alert anyone nearby. It alerted a few nymps and satyrs that quickly rushed to Luke's aid. They all gave me hateful glares, not even knowing the full story. I shrugged and walked off, little did I know that rumors would be spreading like greek fire. _

_Time Skip_

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

_When Percy got back people looked at him slightly fearfully and slightly angrily. Percy wondered why and then realized that someone must have told someone else about the Percy-beats-up-Luke scene. He walked up to Clarrise, who, after the war had become extremely good friends. "Sup Clarrise?"Percy asked. In reply he got a jab to the stomach with her electrified 'maimor' and a slap to the face. He staggered back surprised and said "What the-" that was for hurting Luke, she hissed. "He just came back and you decide to beat him to a pulp?!" He looked shocked and then angry. He decided just to walk off. _

_Back at Cabin 3_

_I looked at the ring Hephestus and Aphrodite had helped me with. It was beautiful. That was the only way to describe it. Beautiful. It was an alloy of Imperial Gold, Celestial bronze, White Gold, Atlantean Steel and platinum. Smack dab in the middle was a beautiful grey diamond and underneath the layer-ry bit said: Seaweed brain and Wise Girl 4 Ever. He smiled sadly as he took out a secret lighter he kept. A single tear fell down his cheek as he burned the box containing the ring. Clarrise had been watching through the window. She knocked on his door and when he opened the door she flung herself at him. Percy braced himself for attack but instead got a hug. He was shocked to say the least, but then hugged her back. "Perce I'm so sorry." Clarrise said. _

_"__Don't worry Clarrise, don't worry."_

_Annabeth had been watching 100 yards away and was furious. Had he gotten over her already? Or had he been the one cheating in the first place? That last thought made her bristle in anger, How DARE he! He beat Luke up when he was the one who was cheating! She stormed up to Percy, smacked him round the face and shouted  
>"HA! Look who's the cheat now, huh? So what, you've cheating on me for how long now, hmm? And yet you have the audacity to blame me for cheating on you?! And they say your fatal flaw is loyalty."<em>

_"__Actually," the son of Poseidon said, "We're just good friends."_

_"__Prove it."_

_"__I swear it on the Styx." Thunder boomed and Annabeth looked uncomfortable when nothing happened to him. "So then, Chase," Clarrise started, "You admit you cheated on Percy then?"_

_"__I… umm…"_

_"__That's what I thought." Annabeth walked off, evidently pissed. This time, some more nymphs and satyrs saw Annabeths facial expressions and started to spread rumors that Percy had been the one cheating in the first place._

_Time Skip 1 Day_

_The next morning, Percy seemed unwelcome where ever he went, the dining table, the arena, you name it. Eventually he met up with the Stoll twins who yelled at him for 'calling them lame jokers and weak prankers' and they said "Call this a weak and lame prank!" and they gave him a box that exploded in his face sending him 5ft in the air and 20ft away. When he got up he was seriously annoyed. More nymphs and satyrs – this time even Grover – started passing rumors that Percy had gotten into a fight with the Stolls and had gotten beaten up by them for aggravating them. _

_At the arena Leo (who had showed everyone that he was still alive) and Calypso (even though she's peaceful instantly started to attack him, weapons ablaze (Leo gave Calypso an enchanted flaming dagger). More campers joined in and he could barely hold them all of without hurting anyone. In the end he accidently gave a new camper a light cut and everyone started shouting at him. He walked off back to his cabin, assessing all the information he had received: he had hurt Luke and everyone hated him for it, he then got in a fight with the Stolls and everyone hated him for that as well. Someone must have been spreading rumors about him and someone must have a personal vendetta against him. And then it clicked. Luke. He got decked in the face so he must want to get even with the 'sea spawn'. Percy paced his cabin until he knew how he could stack up the evidence against Luke. Little did he know that Luke was already one step ahead of him._

**Dun dun duna na na na. I think that's how I'm gonna end all of my cliffy chapters. So? What did you think? Constructive criticism no flames. Remember… to REVIEW! Also I would like to have a beta reader please. Post my inbox if you would like to be my beta. **


	3. Get Wrecked Luke

**Sup guys. Chapter 3 is here. Not as rushed as the previous chapter so that's why I haven't updated in a couple days. So, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my story.**

**Do you know what time it is? Review answer time!**

**Hippodog: Yeah this one won't be so rushed.**

**Mysterious Man8: Nice. I read your story and I hope I got the parentage right (even so, please let me make that OC, it'll be so cool it'll blow your mind (and it'll probably take 2 or 3 PM's.)).**

**Emunoz: He will my friend, he will.**

**Lord Lovegood: Will do, will do.**

**Ok, now I've answered all the reviews, it's time to start the chapter!**

_Slash, dodge, hack, roll slice backflip. Percy did that with perfect fluency, destroying all of the dummies that he had set against him. There was really only one good thing about having the Hepheastus cabin hate you: they become idiots and try to make life hard by making it so that all the dummies you tend to use are on unbelievable difficulty, allowing warriors to get the ultimate training experience._

_A hammer suddenly hit the back of Percy's armour. He whirled round to find Leo twirling a small ball pein hammer. "Oopsies," said Leo keeping a complete poker face, "Must've slipped."_

_"__Must've slipped my ass." Percy grumbled. See, having loads of people hate you doesn't exactly make you the brightest daisy in the field, if you get what I'm saying. Percy then threw the happer with all his might and it went clean through the glass and plastic shell Leo was making. "Hey, what the hell?"_

_"__Oopsies, must've slipped." Percy growled. Leo evidently looked pissed but didn't reply. _

_Later That Day_

_Percy's P.O.V._

_Annabeth keeps on trying to corner and talk to me and quite frankly it's getting annoying (see, I am smart, I'm no seaweed – no, bad Percy! Anyways, I used a good word… Ish.). Honestly though, she even tried to corner me in my own cabin with her invisibility cap now that (unfortunately) it is working again._

_And now Luke is taking it one step further: he's started to take away those that are closest, I mean, whilst my friends are important, I by far care more for people like Chiron or my parents. Already he's framed me on several occasions and told Chiron. Some days I'm worried he'll kill my parents. Someone shouting brings me out of my thoughts. "Ay, Jackson, me you duel in the arena, now!" _

_"__You got Castellan!" I hissed. In three minutes we entered the arena and almost all of the campers, new and old were there to watch, even Chiron!_

_"__Today," boomed Chiron, "The brave hero Luke Castellan," everyone cheered, "shall fight the coward known as Percy Jackson!" the crowd booed and hissed. I was stunned to say the least, Chiron, my mentor, had called me a coward after I killed Kronos, Gaia and over half of the giants?_

_"__3,2,1, fight!" we started to circle each other, looking for an opening in each other's defence. Eventually Castellan attacked me, testing my defence. I parried the blow easily, and the circling started once more._

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

_Percy then feinted an attack left but slashed right. Luke flicked the blade away, not fooled by the trick. He then sliced upwards and to say Percy was not surprised would be a lie. The blade left Percy's hand as soon as Luke's blade made contact with riptide. He then quickly got behind Percy and used the flat of his blade to knock Percy onto his knees. And Chiron put his thumb down. The world came crashing down on Percy. Hard. His mentor wanted him dead. And that's when it all started. Not death nor carnage, but a duel that would be known as one of the greatest duels in history, where the underdog has defeated the favourite._

_May the odds be ever in your favour. Percy read that on a book (or tried to) however, he had to listen to the audio book as he was extremely dyslexic. And as the blade was about to hit him, he rolled out of the way. People gasped, people screamed. And most people had no idea what the hell had happened because in a miniscule amount of time Luke was hunched over, staggering from a blow to the stomach._

_He looked up just in time to see a fist ram into his face. Percy then back flipped but when he did, he kicked Luke in the face. He staggered back, quite surprised by Percy's display of skill and kick-butt (not actually the last bit, I just made it up). Percy then started to beat the crap out of Luke and as he decked him once more in the face, the Olympians flashed in. "A new prophecy has been – oh." Zeus looked embarrassed and then a look of pure rage crossed his face, "PERSEUS ACHILLES JACKSON!" Zeus bellowed, "WHAT THE HADES DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! IS THIS TRULY HOW YOU TREAT THE SAVIOUR OF OLYMPUS?!" To say Percy was shocked would be an understatement. "Him, Saviour of Olympus?" he said in a deadly calm voice, "Who was the one who fought Kronos, who was the one who fought almost all of the giants and Gaia herself?" _

_"__So? You wouldn't even be alive if Luke hadn't sacrificed himself for us!" Hermes piped up. The crowd started to shout their agreement and honestly, it was starting to get annoying. "SHUT UP!" Percy roared. "If Luke's so awesome, let's finish the duel!" _

_"__So be it," Luke spat. And the fighting re-started._

_"__WAIT!" everyone looked at Apollo. "The fighters need to be properly healed first." So the fighters were healed and THEN the fighting re-started._

_Percy held Riptide once more and Luke had a sword called __ταχύτητα_ _or Velositas (speed and velocity) from Hermes/Mercury. Like its name, it amplified the users speed greatly. Percy had trouble keeping up with Luke's sword, however, when fighting almost all evil known to demi-god, one's senses and skills are amplified by tenfold. The swords met with a shower of sparks, each trying to outdo the other in strength._

_A sickly sound passed through the air as Luke's sword sliced a five millimeter deep cut that ran from the right side of his chest across to his left side. He hissed and staggered back, obviously in pain. The crowd cheered. And once more that deep, deep hatred ran through his body, giving him power and the strength to move on. He threw Riptide at Luke which caught him off-guard. Percy then used the confusion to his advantage and he followed up with a deadly uppercut. Right cross, left cross kick in the ball, double power, double fist uppercut. Ouch. Luke was sent flying backwards, obviously in pain. And yet he still carried on. "That's my son!" Hermes roared in approval and pride._

_Sssrt! Went the blade as Riptide (which had re-appeared in his pocket) cut Luke, ripping his shirt in half. All the girls watched googly eyed, staring at Luke's 6-pack. Aphrodite practically drooled over him and the look in her eyes basically said: he's mine. Percy then kicked Luke in the (__**Guys things **__**WILL**__** get bloody here, vivid description of injuries, this story is rated T for a reason!) **__chest sending him flying backwards, falling into an undignified heap. Percy suddenly got an insane look in his eye. He then hoisted Luke up by the throat and said slowly "This is for trying so god's damn to ruin my life!" and decked him in the face. But he never let go. An uppercut, no release. Several jabs to multiple spots on the body, no release. In the end, blood was coming from everywhere, his mouth, cuts from the beating, and loads of blood was pooling from the chest wound that had worsened._

_The gods looked horrified whilst the campers were all thinking 'don't mess with Percy'. Luke was battered and bruised, bloody and beaten. He groggily opened his eyes and received another punch to the face. He coughed up blood as he received a punch to the stomach. Annabeth had tears running down her face as she tried to reach her boyfriend whilst Thalia (who had come with Artemis as lieutenant of the Hunt) looked absolutely disgusted by Percy's actions._

_Percy finally decided enough was enough. He let Luke go and roundhouse kicked him. He went flying and crashed into the wall of the arena and stayed there, evidently unconscious. "This is what happens," Percy said, "When you try to mess with those I hold dear to me." The crowd screamed insults at him and they joined ranks and attacked Percy. Leading the attack was, oh gods, Will Solace, the Stolls, Katie Gardner, and everyone else who he used to hold dear to him. _

_Percy looked betrayed and hurt and fled from the arena, back into his cabin. He quickly packed essentials for life: 50 drachmas, 500 dollars, 50 denarii, clothes, water, ambrosia, nectar, some extra water, a torch, and an extra dagger and sword, not including Riptide (duh). He then quickly left the cabing and reached the border of Camp-Half-Blood. He looked back, let a lone tear fall, and then quickly ran off into the woods._

**Longest chapter yet! Woohoo! So… yeah. Percy's left (thank god he beat Luke up first) and probably disappeared for ever, or has he? Find out, in chapter 4, which will probably be posted in at most 4 days. Most. So guys, remember to review. Yes all those guys who favourite or follow or just generally view, I'm looking at you… REVIEW! Thankyou ****J**


	4. Deal

**WHASSUP? Guys I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while but something happened and… and… and… *STARTS CRYING HYSTERICALLY* I GOT ADICTED TO CARDFIGHT! VANGUARD! *HOUSE FLOODS DUE TO TOO MANY TEARS* Yeah so anyway, I haven't updated in a while because I was to busy watching the first 19 episodes of Cardfight! Vanguard. And then I started building my deck so yeah. Guys here is chapter… What chapter are we on now? Oh yeah, 3! NINJA BODY REPLACEMENT! (Vanguard) Disclaimer: I don't own HOO or Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

_Flashback End_

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Percy, Percy, wake up!"

"Yes mum?"

"You just zoned out again." Percy instantly paled, "Do you think it's 'cause of –"

"Probably. I'll give you some more mental training to try and keep your flashbacks at bay but…" Hestia trailed off. "And Percy, I have another mission for you."

_5 minutes later_

A twig cracked as the manticore took a step forward. "Mr. Thorn, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Who-?" Thorn was cut short as a silver arrow pierced his right shoulder. 'Damn, having the hunters here complicates everything' Percy thought. Percy jumped from a tree, automatic pistols ablaze. Thorn roared and shot his poisoned projectiles practically (literation) everywhere. A hunter cried out in pain and fell from a tree, dead before she even hit the ground. Artemis screamed in pure rage and attacked the manitcore. Percy pulled out his sniper rifle that magically appeared in his hands whenever he needed it and fired at Artemis' daggers. The celestial bronze, imperial gold and titanium bullet smashed into the silver blade, sending it scattering across the floor, the other dagger rendered useless as the bullet had ricocheted off her other dagger and blow the top half of the dagger off (not sure if that makes any sense but…). "You foolish boy, I should turn you into a jackalope where you stand!"

"Sorry milady, I meant no harm, however I cannot allow you to interfere with my mission."

"Lady's, open fire!" a dozen arrows pierced the air as twelve hunters fired furiously at the manticore and Percy. "FOOL!" Percy bellowed, "You don't know what you have done, you've just given more fire power to the manticore, the more arrow wounds he gets, the more blood is spilt to rise shadow warriors!" as soon as Percy finished his sentence, six shadow archers sprung from the ground. They opened fire and immediately Artemis gasped. With tears in her eyes she said "Orion?" Percy gasped, so that's why the archers were so good, they were imitations of Orion!

Hunters were falling from trees, arrows sticking out of various places. Someone screamed in fury (not Artemis this time) and sent a massive bolt of lightning at the shadow Orion's. All of them disintegrated into shadows. The manticore started to back up in fear. In one, desperate final attempt to kill the hunters, Artemis and Percy, he sent a dozen poisoned spikes into the trees. No reply. "We will meet again!" and with that, the manticore dissolved into the shadows.

"Out you come girls!" Artemis shouted. All of the hunters popped out of various hiding places, under the earth, inside hollowed out trees, etc. "Decoy hunters, nice."

"Exactly, I suspected the manticore would be stronger as his aura was more powerful, so I set up fake hunters." And just to say thank you,for the help in that battle, the hunters bound and gagged Percy.

_Time skip 1 week_

Hestia was officially on the edge of hysteria, her adopted son had gone missing a week ago and was still missing. Whoever had taken him was going to get one Hades of a beat down, even if it was Zeus Hestia would still woop his ass for abducting her son.

_Percy's P.O.V. (guys, possible torture scenes, not sure yet)_

I woke up to feel a painful sensation on my wrists and chest and legs. 'Looks like I'm tied to a chair' I thought grimly.

"Hey, boy, who are you and how dare you attack out mistress like that?" a hunter asked. I looed up and realized it was Thalia. I decided to pretend I had never met her in my entire life. **(by the way guys, Percy has like a voice changer like the winter soldier does ok?)** "Thalia Grace, lieutenant of the Hunt, child of Zeus and in effect, the magical border of Camp-Half-Blood." Thalia looked shocked and then said in a low and dangerous voice, "How do you know all of that?"

"Oh please Pineco – Thalia, I have known you for fifty percent of my life almost, how can I not know the most significant details?"

"What was that that you were about to say? And how could you have known me?" suddenly her ADHD seemed to take over and she said "STALKER!" I laughed, I honestly couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Shut up!" and she zapped me in the chest. I was sent flying. As soon as I came crashing to the floor, spasming my heart out, the chair broke into splinters. "Not so cocky now, are you?" Thalia said, although it was evident she was slightly worried for me, she had only probably meant to shock me ever so slightly, but with Thalia you never know. "Thank you Thalia, I shall deal with him from here," Artemis said. "Boy, let's have a bet, if you can evade me and my hunters in the forest for two whole hours, we'll let you go without a scratch and I swear that on the Styx," thunder boomed, "But if you're caught, we get to kill you, deal?"

I grinned, "Deal,"

**Chapter 4! Everyone (do the flop) must watch at least episode one of Vanguard as it is totally awesome! Trust me. So, anyways, whilst this chapter is fairly short, another chapter will hopefully be up soon and it should be the longest chapter to date so yeah. I just need to add a couple more words so that I can make the 100 word mark. Done! See you guys soon in chapter 5!**


	5. Game Over

**Sup everyone! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE I'VE GOT SOMETHING LIKE 62 FOLLOWERS AND 41 FAVOURITES! But still though, only 12 reviews ****L****. Anywho, I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that I have a poll up asking whether you guys want quick updates but maybe only 1k chapters or longer chapters (2k+) but not as regular updates. So, now that I've done all the announcements, it's time to start the chapter!**

**P.S. Did you guys watch the first episode of cardfight vanguard?**

Artemis' P.O.V. (betcha didn't expect that did ya?)

Foolish boy, he thinks he can evade my hunters for two whole hours. Idiot. He probably won't survive the first 20 minutes!

Percy's P.O.V.

This is going to be too easy, I mean, yeah sure the hunters are all 'we live in the forest and hunt everywhere' but I've hidden from worse. Seriously, once I pissed off mum, and I mean seriously ticked her off, and she sent a bunch of fire soldiers after me. Seriously though, that's a bit harsh don't ya think? I mean, I had to hide for a whole day before she let me off. Suddenly out of no where Artemis shouted "3, 2, 1 GO!" I sped off, grinning like a mad man.

3rd Person P.O.V

As Percy ran, Artemis called over three of her hunters. "Lucy, Atalanta (did I spell it right?) and Kourin (character from Vanguard) you three must follow him and make sure he doesn't cheat. One of you needs to shoot a tracking arrow at him so I know where he is ok?" the girls nodded and sped off after him.

"There he is!" Atalanta whispered.

"Where?"

"Th -" but Lucy was right; Percy had disappeared.

"How-?" Kourin asked but was silenced as an ominous shadow loomed over her. "Damn." Was all she could say as Percy knocked them all out.

Artemis was extremely pissed; not only had the mysterious man evaded her and her hunters for an hour and a half, but he had also taken out all her wolves and half her hunters! Suddenly a scream pierced the air and an unconscious hunter fell from the trees. "Hunters, cover the area, find and immobilize him!" Artemis ordered. The hunters sprinted in different directions.

**(Horror film time mwahahahahahaha ****J****)**

Laughter rang through the trees as someone screamed. "Artemis, Artemis, Artemis." The voice said, "Please, did you truly think that you could capture me, of all people? If you truly think so, then you. Are. A. Fool. Artemis shouted out in rage and fired in random directions. Never before had she met someone that could infuriate her _this_ much. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and before she could turn around a hand clamped over her mouth and an arm snaked across her throat. After a minute of struggling, Artemis fell silent.

**(Ok kiddies, you can come out from under the table now)**

"My lady, my lady, Artemis, are you alright?" Thalia's voice sounded like it was coming from a mile away and had static, yet she was still audible. "My lady, I'm sorry, we failed." Thalia said, and it looked as though she was about to cry. Ever since the death of Phoebe (not sure if I spelt it right) and others, Thalia had shown her emotions much more clearly. Artemis put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Thalia, I – it is hard for me to admit it but, this warrior was one we simply Pcannot defeat."

"But next time," Thalia said, "We'll be ready for him!"

Percy's P.O.V.

Arrrgh! Man, embarrassing Artemis is the last thing I wanted to do but I guess I couldn't be too nice could I? I mean other whys they could've figured out who I was! Arrrrgh this is so gods damn annoying!

"Troubled mind?" I spun around and saw mum, casually standing there like no one's business.

"Yeah, I had to embarrass the hunters and Artemis.""Don't you mean: the hunters _of_ Artemis?" mum asked.

"No mum… I – I – I embarrassed Artemis as well, in her own element."

"Well, I'm glad your not feeling good about it." Hestia said.

"Of course I'm not! Anyways, I need some sleep." It looked like she wanted to object but then realized how truly tired I was after being captured for a week.

"Ok then, goodnight."

"Goodnight." After Percy had gone to bed Hestia flashed away to the throne room. "Hestia? What are you doing here?" Hera asked.

Instead of answering Hestia shot a ball of purple flame at the sky and with in 10 seconds, all the Olympians had teleported into the throne room.

"Why did you call this meeting, Hestia?" Zeus asked.

"To – to – to confirm that I have found Per – Perseus Jackson." She breathed. And the throne room erupted into chaos. "SHUT UP!" Poseidon roared. "Who needs that stupid twat Jackson when we have Luke Castellan?" he asked.

The idiotic gods and even a few goddesses murmured their agreement. "Because," Hestia said through gritted teeth, "Because he was always better then Luke!"

"HE CHEATED!" ROARED Hermes.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" roared back Hestia.

"Well I think Luke's hot." Aphrodite said quietly. Ares looked murderous. "Must admit," grumbled Ares, "He is a talented swordfighter."

"See? Luke is better then Percy!"

"No not Luke, Jackson's the good swordfighter, not Luke, e's crap." Ares said gruffly.

"lhbgjsfkvgndfjidzvndfgjsdkzfrduntfvbhjdkzfcnbcvjgbjshcfgnvxckhbj nv" that's what the throne room sounded like at that point.

All the sensible gods and goddesses flashed out (not many).

"Him too?" said a depressed Percy as Hestia flashed back.

"How - ?" Percy pulled out his Mist Phone 5 (a version of the I – phone but powered by the mist.). "Oh, Percy, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Percy croaked, but even a fool could see he wasn't fine.

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I feel so sorry for Percy right now. Guys remember to… REVIEW! Also, check out Hippodog's new story: The Lone Assassin: The Beginning. P.S. Watch episode 2 of Vanguard now as well, okay? Cause seriously, I'm addicted to that show and when I finish this book not only shall I be putting up the sequel, but I'll be putting up a vanguard story as well.**


	6. Gifts and Blessings

**Wow. To say I'm disappointed would be an understatement. My chapter 6 was so bad I actually wanted to scream. I've deleted it now. It made NO sense whatsoever, and I'm glad reader (that was the actual name of the reviewer) pointed that out. Also, myra, no this won't become clichéd, (or at least I hope it won't) I was just tired and lazy and couldn't be bothered to make the chapter decent. Hippodog, I swear this will stay original. Alright, now I stopped bawling my eyes out, let us continue with the chapter.**

**P.S. Some parts will be the same as the other version. Also, there will be some Naruto inspired parts.**

**Listening to Naruto's Raising Fighting Spirit.**

It had been a whole week and Percy was still in his depressed form. Not once had he spoken a word to anyone; he just went about the country, saving demi-gods and then returning home to return to his bedroom. "Percy?" Hestia called, "Dinner's ready!" Percy walked down the stairs, facial expressions still emotionless. "Percy, Zeus has requested that you come to Olympus." Percy simply nodded and carried on eating.

_Time Skip about 1 hour_

"Percy Jackson!" Zeus said softly** (I know, I can barely imagine it myself ;) )**, "Please explain why you have been hiding from us for five whole years?" suddenly someone perked up, "You prick! Do you know how much your mother and I worried for you?"

"Fuck off Poseidon, as if you care, the only thing that stops you from shagging every pretty mortal woman you see is Amphitrite's wrath! And I heard last weeks meeting, so you can go and jump off a cliff!" Percy bellowed. To say the Olympian council was shocked would be an extreme understatement.

"Percy…" Athena said sadly, "What happened to you?"

"Life, fate, the Fates." Athena looked slightly depressed. Even Hades looked sad at his throne savior's mood. Poseidon jumped from his throne angrily. "I don't care how pissed you are at me, I am–" but Poseidon never finished the sentence because Riptide, finally sword form after five years, was a millimeter from his neck. "One more word out of you, and this sword will be out the other side." Percy whispered.

"Percy, don't do anything you'll – _aack!_" the council seemed to gasp as one as Anaklusmos went right through Poseidon's neck. "And you should consider yourself lucky that I don't set this blade on fire." Poseidon gasped and crumpled as Percy pulled out the blade.

"Please, Percy, calm yourself." Hestia chided.

"Only for you …" he replied.

_Hermes P.O.V._

It's been so long since the council's seen Jackson and already he's ruining everything and honestly, attacking Poseidon was the biggest mistake he will ever make, considering he and half the council love Luke. However, he's a lot stronger now and when or if he goes back to Camp-Half-Blood, he's gonna kill Luke! This is it, it's now or never, I have to stop him make my son's life hell! "Jackson, I challenge you to a duel!"

_3__rd__ Person P.O.V._

"Sure." Came Perseus' casual reply. Perseus' casual tone infuriated Hermes. "Start… Now!" Percy narrowed his eyes and murmured "Coward. Hmm… What style to use? Ah yes… WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"

"What?" the messenger god replied, evidently dumbfounded.

"Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee… Tori!" all of this was said whilst doing extremely complicated hand seals. Within an instant all the water in the throne room had come together to take the form of a massive dragon that came barreling at the poor god. He was too stunned to do anything until too late. As he was getting ready to flash the water dragon seemed to speed up and he was hit so hard it felt like Mt. Olympus was pressing on his body. And just as the dragon got off of him, a kunai was pointed directly at him. "How?"

"Please, I've been away for five years. Of course I'm going to have learnt different fighting techniques. I have taken a liking to the arts of the Shinobi and Ninja and have mastered them."

"Perseus–"

"God are we gonna have a everyone-tries-to-take-me-down-and-woop-their-asses thing 'cause seriously, it's starting to look like that."

"Um no actually I uh wanted to give you some things and stuff…" Percy looked at him like he'd gone mad. "Huh, you have got a heart then."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Ok, here we go." A bolt of electric blue energy came hurtling at Percy. As it landed a massive explosion blew Percy backwards and off the top of the Empire State Building.

"Shit." Said Zeus.

Percy's P.O.V.

Crap. Falling at 50 miles-per-hour off of Olympus is not a nice feeling. At all. And this fuzzy feeling on my back was certainly _not _helping me feel comfortable. Until, that is, I realized that the thing on by back was a set of wings. _SWEET!_ Up up and a – ouch. I looked up and saw a ceiling. Teaches me for not looking where I was flying. I heard the council laugh and some sighed in relief(*cough Zeus cough*). "So, wings huh?" I said, re-gaining my practically emotionless composure.

"And l – l – light – lightning powers as well." The way Zeus said it made it sound like he wanted to throw up. "Hmph, at least I can now use the lightning fist jutsu to it's full extent now." I said, confusing everyone. "Another little trick of mine." I explained, and Hermes paled drastically.

3rd Person P.O.V.

"Well if that's it… COUNCIL DISMISSED!" Zeus bellowed. As Hestia was about to teleport herself and Percy home. Zeus told her to leave them for ten minutes. "Percy, as you can see, Artemis wasn't here at the meeting and I have a feeling she is too busy worrying about her hunters' safety. I mean, after all, the monster attacks have increased and the groups consist of many more monsters now."

"So what do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"I want you to go and find some demi-god girls and bring them safely to her camp."

"But wouldn't this make her _more _concerned?"

"For some time, yes, but after they've been well trained they can help protect themselves against monster attacks."

"Ok, but, where will I find the children?"

"Here, take this compass. It will guide you to the children."

"Ok." Percy bowed and jumped off Olympus.

"Where to first?" he murmured. The compass pointed south and so off he flew, into the **- no ok? Just no. **

_Time Skip _*clears throat*

"Bitch, we told you not to run off, but what do you do? You run off! For that, you're gonna get an extra nice beating tonight!" the girl wimpered fearfully. "Please… Don't… Hurt… Me…" the sight caused Percy to growl angrily. The men looked up surprised and drew a knife each. "Back off, or you're gonna get hurt!" one of the men sneered. Percy just snarled and jumped from the roof he was crouching on. He drew out a kunai and _schnk_ed out his hidden blade on his right hand/ arm **(sorry, I can't remember how hidden blades work)**. Abuser no.1 charged at him, which was probably the stupidest thing he could've done as Percy just sidestepped and slit the man's throat. The remaining two charged but Percy meekly caught there wrists, slit one of them with the hidden blade, and squeezed the other one so hard it broke. The man staggered back with a fearful expression on his face. Lightning started to cover Percy's left fist and in an instant his entire had was covered by blue lightning. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" the man screamed. Percy's fist had gone straight through his chest. He ripped out his hand, spat on the body, and went to search for the little girl.

**There we have it folks, chapter 6. I'm so sorry it took me this long to update, but now here it is! Alright, the poll is now closed and blah-blah-blah. Cya!**


	7. We Meet Again My Friend

**Hi everyone! Because it's kinda recently been Christmas This chap's gonna be longer than usual so I can appease your Christmassy spirits :P **

**Listening to *****wipes away tears*****: 'Take Me To Church'**

3rd Person P.O.V

After about a minute, Percy located the 5-year old girl cowering behind a dustbin, shaking in fear. "Shhhhh…" Percy coaxed, looking directly into her kaidoscopic eyes **(*cough clue cough*)** "It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you..."

"That's what _he _said as well… And then the next day they hit me!" anger surged through Percy but he kept his cool and said calmly, "Don't worry, I promise I'm not here to hurt you, someone important sent me to get you."

"Who, the pwesident?"

"No, someone even more special… You're mum." **(imagine that scenario again with you in it, imagine your expression lol :) **

"That's impossible, my mummy died in a plane cwash!"

"No, she didn't die. She just had to go away for a short period of time and do her job." **(*cough hooking cough up cough with cough mortals cough*) **"Her job was being an actwess. Did she pwetend to die?"

"No. It's really complicated, but you'll understand later, but in the mean time, I'm gonna have to get to know you aren't I?" the little girl nodded her head slightly.

"So, what's your name?" Percy asked gently.

"Lilly… Lilly Aroris."

"That's a pretty name," Percy replied, "Mine's Percy, Percy Jackson."

"Hey! I had a dream about you!" Lilly shouted suddenly, "A pwetty nice lady **(I mean pretty AND nice) **came and said that I should run, and then hide, and wait for a man who called himself Percy Jackson!" Percy smiled and replied, "That was probably your mother then."

"Does mummy have silver eyes then?" Lilly asked. Percy almost fell over in shock, "S-s-sorry, silver eyes?"

"Uh-huh, silver eyes."

"Ohhh… She's, um, not your mum then, she's one of my uhh… friends." But mentally Percy was thinking 'Huh, she knows… Crap.'. "Hey um are you hungry?" the girl nodded her head slowly. "What do want to eat?" Percy asked.

"Ummm… Lasgne please."

"Ok." Percy clapped his hands once and a plate of lasagna popped up into his hands. "Here you go." Lilly looked skeptically at the plate of Italian food and took a tiny nibble, then a tiny bite, and then a normal bite, and she smiled a wide smile and said, "How did you _do_ that?" the befuddled 6-year old asked. "Super powers." Percy replied grinning.

"Really?" Lilly asked, shocked.

"Kinda." Percy said. "It''s actually just a power that my adopted mum gave me."

Lilly yawned and mumbled "Will I get cool powers?"

"Maybe… Maybe…" Percy said. He only just realized how tired the poor little girl must be, emotionally and physically. "Hey, are you afraid of heights?" Percy asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Ok, cause we're gonna have to fly home." It seemed that Lilly had only just noticed that Percy had wings. "You… Have wings?! C-Can I touch a feather?"

"Go ahead." Percy replied calmly. Lilly gently and hesitantly touched one of Percy's pitch black wing feathers. He moved his hand over to his other wing and plucked a feather off of it. "Here you go." Percy said, handing the single feather to the euphoric girl. "Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." Percy replied, grinning. "So, you wanna go and meet my friends now?"

"Yes please Pewcy."

"Ok."

_Time skip however long it takes to get to Artemis' camp_

"Ok, we're here." Percy said as they reached the hunters' camp. Lilly jumped from his arms and said hopefully, "Are you going to come with me?"

"Ummm…" Lilly looked at Percy with puppy-dog eyes and his willpower crumbled. "Fine." Percy huffed. "Let's go."

As soon as Percy was spotted, a dozen hunters shouted out in surprise and got into battle stances. "Boy! Don't move!" a hunter shouted.

"Is that actually neces – _woah!_" whilst Percy was speaking, a hunter had opened fire. Luckily, he had sidestepped and caught it. "Are you serious? Are you actually serious? I do ninety percent of your job and what do you do? Try to shoot me with a frickin' arrow!" **(oh Percy has his hood and mask up)** suddenly the hunters all parted as another hunter (but with a silver tiara resting upon her head) walked up to Percy, head helled high, and an ugly sneer was plastered on her face. "You again?" Thalia said, annoyed.

"The one and only." But there was no humor in Perseus' voice. He activated his left hidden blade and pulled out a Sig Sauer p320. "A mortal weapon?" Thalia said disgusted, however, her facial expressions told a different story. She was scared. A lot. Scared by this _male_ that had intruded _her _camp bringing a poor six year old with him. She charged.

Terrible mistake. Percy opened fire, seventeen bullets in five seconds. Luckily, Thalia had had her shield at the ready. Even so, her arm had a small cut and was trickling blood down her right arm. Percy swapped the pistol for a 1-foot kunai and lunged at his old friend. The three weapons met with an almighty clang and sparks flew, illuminating the two warrior's **(actually just Thalia's as Percy has his awesome mask and hood up :)** faces. Thalia grunted as the kunai nicked her left arm. She shouted out and shot a lightning bolt at Percy but he jumped out of the way nimbly. Percy jumped back and swapped the kunai for his Sig Sauer and fired at Thalia. Once more she blocked, leaving Medusa looking like someone had drilled her face in. The lieutenant of Artemis was panting deeply and slightly pale from the blood loss. "You wanna play ranged, then let's play ranged." She said before nocking an arrow and firing. A shot from Perseus' pistul split the arrow in half. Thalia snarled and fired three arrows at once. This forced the abandoned son of Poseidon to get closer to the partially immortal maiden. It was just then that Percy realized that the other hunters weren't joining in the fight. He then also realized that they were to arrogant to join in: they thought that Thalia could handle herself.

How wrong they were.

Percy charged at Thalia and threw his kunai at her. She jumped from the branch she was on to avoid the weapon, just as he had hoped she would. He pulled out a chain and slashed at Thalia. She rolled to avoid but was caught off-guard by the hidden blade that opened a small cut on her cheek. The chain had disappeared and a new kunai was in the son of Poseidon's right hand. He sliced downwards and the huntress used her bow to intercept. The kunai severed the string and cut her stomach slightly. Before she could pull out her spear Percy somersaulted over her head and put his hidden blade **(betcha you forgot about that didn't you?)** to her throat. "Yield?" Thalia grumbled something incohearable. "Sorry?"

"I yield." The hunters were completely gobsmacked by the fact that their lieutenant had been defeated. And by a male none the less! "Get away from her… Perseus!"

**:) *****in a sing-song voice*: Cliffhanger!**


End file.
